


Building the Foundation

by Lyndsey08



Series: A/B/O Thomas/Janus/Roman [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha Deceit | Janus Sanders, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Beta Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Blow Jobs, Intrusive Thoughts, M/M, Making Out, Mild Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Omega Thomas, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Relationship Discussions, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyndsey08/pseuds/Lyndsey08
Summary: The relationship between Thomas, Janus and Roman continues to deepen over the course of several months and everything seems to be going smoothly.  When a panic attack threatens to ruin an evening together, Thomas starts to question his self worth and his role in this relationship.  Janus and Roman are quick to talk him down but it gives them some insight into their partner's intense anxiety.They also start to explore the physical side of their relationship as it becomes more clear that they're hoping to become mates in the near future.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Roceit, thomceit
Series: A/B/O Thomas/Janus/Roman [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115147
Kudos: 10





	Building the Foundation

**Author's Note:**

> This all started as smutty one shots and somehow ended up with some plot sprinkled in here and there. I've also realized that I seriously need more Thomas/Sides romantic content, so this is all totally self-indulgent.

Six months after they’d all started dating, Thomas’ 18th birthday had come and gone and Janus admitted that he’d finally be comfortable kissing the omega. Roman hadn’t minded that Thomas was 17 when they’d met but it made Janus feel a little uneasy, so they’d all agreed to hold off on anything physical in the relationship until his birthday had passed.

Roman had anxiously waited for several months after that before asking if Thomas would come stay over with them for a night. He’d internally freaked out before calmly accepting the invitation. That entire week, Thomas anxiously waited for Saturday to arrive, eager to spend such a long, uninterrupted amount of time with his boyfriends.

Janus: You sure I can’t come pick you up? I’d be more than happy to come get you after work.

Thomas: Nope, I’m good, I’ll catch the bus over to that side of town after my history class is out.

Roman: Don’t get lost ;)

Thomas: It’s 15 minutes, I think I’ll manage :P

Janus: See you tonight! :)

Later that afternoon, Thomas took a deep breath as he shoved down the butterflies inside his stomach. He reached up to knock on the door and almost immediately, Roman answered.

“Hey! You didn’t get lost!” the beta teased, gesturing for Thomas to step inside the townhouse style apartment.

“I know my sense of direction can be pretty awful but I can make it some places on my own,” Thomas answered, rolling his eyes. Roman grinned and leaned in to hug the shorter man. They both inhaled deeply, savoring the scent that hung between them. It indicated the comfort and nervousness they were both feeling and there was definitely an edge of sexual tension.

They broke apart and Roman kissed him gently, “I know you can, I’m just teasing, love,” he explained. Thomas felt his heart jump at the pet name. Janus and Roman called each other pet names all the time but they were still new for Thomas. 

The taller man took Thomas’ hand and led him further inside, “Jan should be home in a little while, he called to say the traffic is ridiculous. How was your day?”

“Not bad, just long, I’m so happy it’s Friday and I can rest a little bit. How’s your been? Did your audition go well?” Thomas asked.

“I think it went pretty well, I tried out for two different parts and had totally different directions for both of them, so maybe I’ll get lucky this time,” Roman explained with a shrug.

“Here, do you want to go put your bag down? I can give you a tour of the apartment on the way,” Roman said brightly, reaching for Thomas’ hand. “We were a bit distracted the first time you came over, I don’t think I showed you anything besides the living room and kitchen.” 

The smaller man took it in his own hand happily, grinning at how physical Roman always seemed to be with both Thomas and Janus. Roman showed him the kitchen, bathroom, extra room they’d converted into a music studio and closet for the washer and dryer. After the first floor was out of the way, he led Thomas upstairs to a second bathroom, a spare bedroom and finally, the master bedroom.

“We can put your bag down in here, we’ll all come up here to sleep tonight if you’re not weirded out,” Roman said, gesturing to the bag he’d lifted from Thomas’ shoulder downstairs to carry for him, “If you are, we can all sleep down on the pull out sofa.”

“Thanks,” Thomas said quietly, his eyes scanning the bedroom and taking in all of the scents. It was a reminder that Janus and Roman were already mates and this room was sacred to them for many reasons. They talked here, slept here, made love here. And though he was hopeful that he would someday be a part of those types of intimacy, Thomas felt his chest ache a little at the reminder he was not yet truly a part of that dynamic.

“What’s going on up there in your head, love?” Roman asked gently. Thomas shook himself, “Nothing, just...taking everything in. The apartment is really beautiful, Ro.”

Roman tilted his head as he looked down into the shorter man’s dark brown eyes, “Thank you, but I feel like something else is on your mind?” he asked carefully, reaching out to pull the shorter man into a hug.

Thomas buried his face against Roman’s neck, “I umm...I was just thinking about how I’m not...actually a part of the pack...even though we’re dating…it just smells like you and Jan in here, you know…?” he trailed off, feeling ridiculous.

“Oh sweetheart,” Roman murmured against his hair, stroking one hand across his back lovingly, “I’m sorry, I should have thought about that, all the scents in here.” Thomas swallowed thickly, horrified at the tears threatening to spill over. 

Why the hell was he so emotional about this? 

*You’re not a part of them, they don’t need you, they already have each other. Why would they ever actually bring you into their pack? You have nothing to offer, you’re nothing special. They’re just being nice right now and will figure out how boring you are. They’ll kick you out soon enough. Everyone always gets tired of dealing with you sooner or later.*

The voice inside Thomas’ head insidiously whispered intrusive thoughts and kept his eyes squeezed shut as if the action would block the thoughts out.

“Can...we go back downstairs, please?” Thomas asked quietly, pulling away from Roman’s embrace, the intrusive thoughts still swirling around in his mind and making his chest ache.

“Of course, come on,” Roman said quickly, leading the shorter man out of the bedroom and back down the stairs.

When they made it to the living room, Roman urged Thomas to sit on the couch. They sat in an awkward silence. Several minutes later, Janus thankfully came through the front door. He started to unbutton his jacket when he glanced up, acutely aware of the distress radiating off both men sitting across the room. 

He stepped towards them, “What’s wrong?” the alpha asked hurriedly, looking between the two of them with a nervous expression.

“Oh you know me, just jumping in before I have time to think,” Roman said, trying to joke about the awkward situation he’d accidentally created. Thomas bit his lip and looked down at his lap, having no idea what to say.

“What...I mean, did something happen? Did I do something?” Janus asked, immediately assuming guilt.

Thomas’s head shot up, “No! Jan, it’s just...everything’s fine. I just got a little anxious while Roman was showing me the house, it’s not a big deal. Everything’s fine,” he insisted, quickly glancing between the two men. Thomas felt his heart clench at the sight of both men looking so distressed. Those reactions were his fault, he couldn’t handle being normal and he’d made it incredibly awkward. Typical.

“Actually, umm...I just need a minute...for air...I’ll be right back,” Thomas said, standing quickly and moving to slip out the front door, past a bewildered Janus. He immediately made his way down the small flight of stairs and leaned back against the stone wall of a garden in the front yard. 

He desperately tried to breathe, but his chest was tight and the negative, intrusive thoughts wouldn’t go away. His anxiety felt like it was spiraling out of control and he couldn’t stop it no matter how hard he tried to breathe deeply. His hand clutched his chest and he gasped, squeezing his eyes shut against the tears that were forming.

He barely registered strong hands resting on either side of him, or the deep voice speaking to him. He just needed to breathe, but he couldn’t get enough air, it just wouldn’t come fast enough. A distant part of his mind registered the comforting scent of an alpha and he blinked, finding Janus in front of him. He took one of Thomas’ hands in his own and held one to his chest, exaggerating the breaths to help the omega copy the pattern. 

Eventually, Thomas registered that Janus was the one instructing him gently, “Breathe in for 4 seconds, hold for 7, now let it out for 8 seconds, you’re doing so great, it’s okay, keep going...”

Slowly, Thomas felt his mind somewhat come out of the anxiety-induced fog and he realized he was breathing normally again. Janus looked incredibly relieved and held one of his hands tightly, afraid to overwhelm him with an embrace. “You back with me, Thomas?” the alpha asked softly, kissing the back of his hand.

Thomas nodded shakily, “I don’t...what...” he asked, feeling incredibly confused. “It’s...never been that bad...it usually... goes away in a minute or two…” he said, his voice shaking as he recalled the feeling of not being able to inhale enough air into his lungs. He still felt jittery and deeply uncomfortable but at least he could get enough air into his lungs to not feel like he was suffocating.

“I think you were having an anxiety attack, sweetheart,” Janus explained calmly, squeezing Thomas’ hand in his own. “Have you had mild ones before?” he asked one beat later.

*Here it comes, show him how pathetic you are*, the voice whispered. Thomas slowly nodded, “I’m so sorry...you shouldn’t have to deal with my shit...I’m so sorry,” the omega stuttered out, feeling ridiculous. 

“Sweetheart, it’s completely fine, everyone feels a little out of control sometimes, it’s alright, Thomas,” Janus reassured him. “Are you ready to go back inside, love?”

Thomas was startled at the pet name, “Yeah...sorry, Jan,” he added again. 

“It’s perfectly alright, do you want to talk about it?” Janus asked tentatively.

Thomas shook his head quickly, “Nope, I’m good, we don’t have to talk about it,” he said in a rush. Janus’ eyes reflected the sadness and anxiety he was feeling but he nodded and stood, gently pulling the omega to his feet.

Roman was waiting by the door, looking incredibly anxious as he nibbled a thumbnail nervously. He wanted to apologize immediately but Janus lovingly halted him with a finger raised.

“Sorry about that, it wasn’t you at all, I just kind of freaked out...and couldn’t calm down for some reason...sorry,” Thomas explained, apologizing quickly, rubbing at the back of his neck awkwardly. 

Roman glanced between the two of them, “What do you need right now?” the beta asked softly.

Thomas felt his cheeks flush, “Just...umm...can we just skip to the normal talking about our days part...and forget about this happening?” he asked sheepishly.

“We can skip to that for now, come on,” Janus agreed, leading him towards the couch.

Thomas sighed. He knew his boyfriend would urge him to talk about it later, but for right now, he could try to relax and get lost in conversation.

***

“So are you more submissive or a switch?” Roman asked curiously one evening as he and Thomas lounged in front of the TV waiting for Janus to get home from work.

Thomas’ blush colored his cheeks and he ducked his head against the other man. Roman laughed lightly, “What’s going on up there?” he asked, tapping on Thomas’ head. 

“I don’t really know what I am...I’ve never done that,” the younger man admitted quietly, his face still pressed against Roman’s t-shirt.

“Never had sex in a group?” Roman asked, trying to clarify.

“I’ve never had sex at all,” Thomas mumbled, clearly embarrassed.

Roman blinked, finally realizing what his boyfriend had just confided in him, “Oh…” he brought a hand up and stroked Thomas’ soft brown hair several times. “That’s okay, any particular reason you’ve waited?” Roman asked gently.

Thomas sighed heavily and pushed himself to sit up. He scrubbed one hand over his face and looked down into his lap without speaking. Sensing that the omega was trying to summon the correct words, Roman stayed silent and simply waited.

“I guess it’s two reasons,” Thomas began, anxiously picking at the hem of his t-shirt, “I always just figured it would be smart to wait until I found the person, or people, I wanted to mate with.”

“And what’s the second reason?” Roman urged gently.

“I’m trans, it’s just gonna be...really fucking awkward, even if they know about it.” Thomas said quietly, head still down. “Like...my chest looks how I’d like it to, but I’m not...I don’t have a “real” dick, and it just makes everything awkward. I don’t feel right, you know? And I don’t want to see someone actually try to be with me and then get completely disgusted when we try to have sex when they see what I look like.”

Roman’s heart clenched uncomfortably at the words, and he opened his mouth to speak but stopped himself. Instead, he reached out and offered his hand to the other man. Thomas took it and their fingers twined together comfortably. 

“I don’t know exactly how that must feel, but I think I can understand why that would make you feel so nervous,” Roman said softly, thumb brushing over the back of Thomas’ hand.

“I’ll let Jan speak for himself but I know he feels the same way,” Roman continued, moving to cup the smaller man’s face lightly, “I think you are so incredibly attractive inside and out, Thomas. You’re smart, funny, passionate, talented, and so very beautiful,” he said sincerely. The shorter man blushed again and Roman kissed him softly. 

“I’ve never dated anyone who’s transgender until now but I need you to know that I’m extremely attracted to you, inside and out. And that’s not going to change just because you don’t have a “stereotypical” dick. I know it makes you uncomfortable, but hopefully you’ll end up relaxing and enjoying yourself whenever the three of us are ever intimate. And if I’m ever lucky enough to be able to make love to you, I’m positive I’ll think every part of you is beautiful.”

Thomas blinked several times and pulled away, “Ro…” he was blushing fiercely.

“I’m sorry if that’s too forward but it’s completely true. You’re so incredible, Thomas, and I can’t wait to be with you. And Jan feels the same way, we’ve talked about it many times.”

“Oh,” the omega uttered quietly, feeling lost for words. “I...still think I’d like to wait until we’re mated...I hope that doesn’t upset you,” Thomas added quietly a moment later.

“Oh, baby, no, that’s totally okay! I love that you have values and you’re sticking to them. I just want you to know that I do find you incredibly attractive, and waiting for you will be worth every second,” Roman finished quietly, leaning in to kiss Thomas’ forehead.

“Thank you, Ro,” Thomas replied sincerely.

“No worries,” Roman said, grinning.

“Can I kiss you?” Thomas asked softly.

“Always,” Roman murmured, leaning in and brushing their lips together easily. He felt the younger man smile against his mouth and he kissed him again, snaking one arm around his back and cradling his face with one hand.

***

Staying over on the weekends quickly became a routine for the three and they all looked forward to it excitedly. One Friday night, Thomas was tangled up in between the alpha and beta and they were exchanging kisses all around.

“Any chance you’d wanna go upstairs, there’s more room to snuggle and a TV in the bedroom,” Roman pointed out as he nibbled at Thomas’ collarbone.

“I’m...not ready for sex...today at least...I’m sorry, I know I should be…” Thomas stuttered nervously.

“Thomas, you’re perfectly fine, please don’t worry,” Janus reassured him, “There’s no instruction manual that details when you feel ready for things, sweetheart.”

“We’re never going to push you, love,” Roman agreed, “I genuinely meant there’s lots more room to snuggle up in the bed, I promise.”

“And you’re definitely worth the wait,” Janus added and Thomas felt his stomach flip at the alpha’s words.

“You guys can definitely do whatever though, I can go somewhere else…” Thomas offered, gesturing between them. 

Janus snickered, “No way, I’m not giving up any of our time we have with you this weekend,” he nosed along Thomas’ cheek as he held him close.

“Just to clarify, you’re not ready for sex,” Roman asked, “Could I touch you with my hands? It's okay if that’s too much, I just figured I’d check,” he added.

“I’m...just not quite ready for sex,” Thomas clarified, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, “I think other things are probably fine, though…”

“He’s not trying to convince you if you’re not ready,” Janus said, rubbing his shoulder soothingly, “all of our instincts are pushing us to mate. But none of us are a slave to our base instincts, so it’s 100% your choice, love,” he finished.

“I really want to...but I’m not even comfortable with my body by myself, I’m sure it’s going to be much worse when other people are involved,” Thomas admitted. “I don’t even know what feels good, I can never do anything to myself because it feels weird and wrong,” he added, his cheeks burning.

“Are you comfortable when we kiss?” Roman asked gently, relieved when Thomas nodded emphatically.

“Could...we just make out and see what happens?” the youngest man asked.

“Of course,” Janus agreed, “and if anything ever becomes too much, just say the word and we’ll stop, alright?”

“I...also have no clue what I’m doing...like when I’m touching you guys,” Thomas blurted out, figuring he couldn’t feel more embarrassed than he already felt at this current moment.

“You’re too cute,” Roman grinned, kissing him. He leaned in and his lips brushed the younger man’s ear as he added, “You’re so innocent it almost makes me feel bad for thinking about all of the ways I want to try and make you come.”

“Ro!” Thomas gasped in mock offense, whacking him on the arm playfully.

“I have to say that I agree,” Janus added, and Thomas turned red, burying his face in his hands.

“Come on,” Roman murmured in his ear, holding out his hand.

Thomas blushed harder but took his boyfriend’s hand and allowed himself to be led up the stairs and into the bedroom.

“I love you,” Roman murmured, brushing hair out of Thomas’ eyes.

“I love you, too,” Thomas replied, unable to keep the grin off his face at the words.

Janus shut the bedroom door and walked around to his side of the bed before sitting down on the edge.

“Do you want your clothes to stay on?” Roman asked in his ear and Thomas shivered.

“I think I want my boxers on but other than that I don’t mind what’s off either of you...or me,” he admitted.

“Okay, here come on, love,” Roman urged gently, leading him towards the bed.

Janus was stretched out on his side, propped up on one elbow, watching them carefully.

Thomas took a breath and tugged his t-shirt off before climbing onto the bed and lay down next to Janus. The alpha pressed a kiss to his forehead and he felt Roman climb in behind him.

“And we don’t quite know how this works with three people either,” Janus pointed out as he trailed his hand along the younger man’s arm, “so we’ll all be figuring it out together, you’re not the only one, okay?”

Thomas nodded and reached out to trail his fingertips down the alpha’s chest, the fabric of his t-shirt soft beneath them as he explored the hard planes of the other man’s body. 

“Can I take this off?” Thomas breathed, his fingers resting at the hem of Janus’ t-shirt. The contact between them with only a thin piece of fabric created a buzzing sensation rather than a spark and Thomas felt butterflies flit over his skin as he inched closer to the man who shared his soul mark.

The alpha nodded and shifted to help tug the fabric up and off. Thomas felt warm as he inhaled the scent of the alpha deeply and immediately felt his nerves calming. Janus was taller than Roman or Thomas and his entire body was made up of smooth lines and hard planes. Thomas had known the alpha had more scars from his accident a few years previous than the visible ones on his face, but the sight of them made his heart ache at the pain the other man must have felt while receiving them. 

Scar tissue stretched out over the entire right side of the alpha’s chest, shoulder and top of his back. Janus’ olive toned skin displayed a map of slightly lighter patches of skin where the fire from the wreck had burned away the flesh and later healed with surgeries. Thomas slowly reached out to trace his fingertips down over the affected side of the alpha’s chest, hoping to convey that their appearance didn’t bother him in the slightest. The healed, scarred skin didn’t yield as strong of a spark at the younger man’s touch, but it was still noticeable as the omega traced along the top of the broad shoulder.

Glancing up to meet bright green eyes, the omega leaned in and kissed him gently, sighing as the older man melted against him, carefully placing one hand on his waist.

Behind him, Roman tugged off his own t-shirt and traced his fingertips over the planes of Thomas’ back. The youngest man trailed his hand back down Janus’ strong chest and continued towards his abdomen. He broke their kiss and moved to tentatively trail kisses across his jaw and down his neck. Thomas flicked his tongue out over Janus’ scent gland and the alpha inhaled sharply, his fingers tightening for a moment on the omega’s hip.

Thomas trailed his hand down and took a deep breath before sliding his hand over the hardness at the front of the alpha’s jeans.

“Remember that you don’t have to do anything, just go with whatever feels comfortable, my love,” Janus murmured.

“Thanks, Jan,” he replied, cupping his hand and pressing harder against the hard length straining against the denim.

The omega moved to undo the button of the jeans and he carefully dragged the zipper down, allowing the alpha to help shrug them down his hips. He realized Roman was there to help tug the denim down his legs and Thomas gazed down. Janus was breathing unevenly, left in only his boxers, his chest rising and falling as he watched Thomas explore his body with his eyes. The hard planes of his stomach flowed down to his tapered waist and Thomas longed to strip off the boxers that were preventing him from viewing the rest of the beautiful man lying next to him.

The omega leaned in and kissed Janus’ chest, trailing several across his chest and over towards one nipple. He curiously flicked his tongue over the tiny nub and was pleased to hear a quiet moan from the alpha. He laved his tongue over Janus’ nipple several more times before continuing his exploration. When his lips reached the planes of the alpha’s abs, he could feel himself growing wet with arousal as he inched closer to the other man’s cock.

He pulled away, “Roman?” he asked, “Will you show me how to use my mouth on him?”

Beside him, the beta snickered, “I would love to,” he agreed, moving up to be closer to the alpha. He slid the boxers over the hard cock and down over Janus’ hips before tossing them off to the side.

He leaned over and placed tiny kitten licks all over the head of Janus’ cock, slurping up the precome that beaded at the tip, causing the older man to moan quietly.

“Get him a little worked up and then slide the head in your mouth and use your tongue,” Roman explained, a smirk in his voice as he continued to demonstrate, slipping the head of the alpha’s cock inside his mouth and sucking gently.

Janus cursed softly and Thomas noticed that his toes curled as he slipped one hand down to thread through Roman’s blonde hair. He didn’t seem to move the beta’s head, just kept his hand there to be close to him. Roman opened his mouth wider and slipped more of the hard length down his throat. 

Roman moved to pump his hand around the base of Janus’ cock, unable to fit the entire length in his mouth. After a few moments he slipped his hand down to toy with the alpha’s balls before drifting to slide his fingertips against the sensitive skin of his inner thighs.

Janus arched into the touch and let out a muffled groan as Roman tried to take him into his throat as deeply as possible. Catching Thomas’ eye, he pulled off and winked.

“You can’t mess this up, anything will feel great, okay?” he whispered, shifting over to make room for their youngest partner. 

Thomas took a deep breath and leaned down to suck the head of his mate’s cock into his mouth for the first time. Janus moaned and arched up instinctively at the younger man’s touch. Thomas slid his tongue up and over the head of the alpha’s dripping cock, trying to mimic the motions he’d seen Roman using earlier.

He moved closer and tried to take the heavy length into his throat hesitantly, not wanting to gag. The omega relaxed his throat and tried to bob his head, swirling his tongue up and down Janus’ cock as his lips dragged across the warm skin. He couldn’t take the massive length as far as Roman had, but Janus didn’t seem bothered at all.

The alpha carefully threaded his fingers through Thomas’ hair, savoring the closeness of his future mate as he tasted him so intimately. Janus made a small noise as Thomas flicked his tongue and the omega glanced up from his work, dark brown eyes meeting green. A spark of arousal went through Janus at the sight of his innocent boyfriend sucking his cock into his mouth.

Roman was lying next to Janus, tracing his fingertips over the alpha’s heated skin and he watched Thomas take the huge length into his mouth. 

Much too soon, his jaw began to ache and he pulled off, “Just give me a second,” the omega said.

Janus reached down and tugged Thomas up to lay beside him while Roman reached down to slowly stroke the alpha’s hard cock. The older man pulled the omega against his chest and kissed him, feeling intense arousal buzzing underneath his skin as their bodies slid together. Thomas sighed as their lips brushed together, reaching out to grip Janus’ jaw with one hand while splaying the other against his broad chest.

The taller man cradled Thomas’ face as he swept his tongue against his lower lip and the omega gasped, letting him slip inside.

“That was so hot,” Janus murmured against his lips, “thank you.”

Thomas giggled, “You’re welcome, I can get back to it in a minute, my jaw was just tired,” he explained. Janus simply hummed and kissed him again. The omega felt himself growing wet at the sensation of Janus’ hands skimming over his body and mouth brushing against his own. He shifted slightly and found himself on his back against the cool sheets.

The alpha moved to press kisses across his jaw and down his throat, worshipping the omega’s smooth, exposed skin. Roman appeared on his other side, following suit and trailing his lips down his boyfriends’ body.

“Guys, oh my God…” Thomas trailed off, his eyes closing blissfully as he felt sparks skittering across his skin as the older men kissed him reverently.

Roman moved back up to brush a kiss to Thomas’ lips and the omega clutched at him, overwhelmed in the best possible way as he held the beta close.

“Can I touch you?” Roman murmured, “It’s okay if you aren’t ready for me to do that,” he added, kissing the omega once more.

Thomas’ breath stuttered as he thought about that, “Umm…” he trailed off, unsure of what he wanted.

Janus was up at his side in a moment, “Sweetheart, you’re fine, kissing you is enough, if you want more we’ll give it to you but you don’t have to do anything, okay?” he murmured.

“I...really want to but I don’t know that we should do anything else like that until we’re mated...I’m sorry, that’s probably stupid…” Thomas said hesitantly and Janus was quick to shush him gently.

“I think it’s wonderful that you have morals, please don’t worry,” Janus reassured him, threading a hand through the omega’s hair and looking down at him affectionately. Roman leaned up on his other side to nuzzle him, “I second all of that,” he murmured.

Thomas sighed in relief and realized his boyfriends were being truthful; no one was upset with him because he still wasn’t quite ready for sex.

As they all cuddled together on the bed to actually watch TV this time, the omega found himself lost in thought about what his first sexual experiences might be like with the two men lying on either side of him. He knew that they were heading towards mating fairly soon. After all of his deliberation inside his head that evening, he decided that once they were mated, he would be ready to completely give himself to Janus and Roman. He also realized that he was hoping their mating bites would come sooner rather than later.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please let me know! I'd love to know if anyone else actually enjoys this or if I'm just writing it for myself at this point.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
